emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7136 (20th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Eric urges David to get a solicitor as David breaks the news to Jacob. Lawrence urges Chrissie to call the police on David, but she wants to speak to Alicia. Lawrence warns her against this. Laurel is hungover on Marlon's birthday. Rhona is forced to agree to pay £5000 for the equine centre if they have a chance of being successful. Vanessa tells a shocked Paddy about her lump. She suggests checking whether Pearl accidentally paid the missing money into her own account. Jimmy is down over leaving the village for Dubai. Chrissie goes to see Alicia and asks her to explain exactly what happened with the assault. Laurel confronts Doug when she discovers the marked bottles. He accuses her of having a drink problem and she retaliates by telling him she wants him to move out. With the support of David, Alicia finally gets her chance to tell Chrissie everything that happened that afternoon. After hearing her words, an emotional Chrissie runs out. Doug tries to persuade Laurel to tell Marlon but she threatens to never let him see his grandchildren again if he does. She tells him to move out and tell people that he left to get his own space. Pearl is nervous when Paddy tries to check the bank accounts. Lachlan is thrown when Chrissie confronts him over Alicia. Bob is chuffed to discover Carly might be sticking around. Doug turns up at the pub and asks Diane if he can stay with her. Rhona questions Pearl on why she's in debt but Pearl begins to get distressed. Vanessa decides that they may as well drop the plans to buy the business. Lachlan continues to lie, but Chrissie says she has spoken to Alicia and is crushed by Lachlan's lack of remorse. Laurel is edgy when Marlon arrives home but perks up after Rhona suggests a drink. Chrissie calls the police on Lachlan. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *DC Norton - Phil Mealey Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street *Church Lane *David's *Farrers Barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Veterinary Surgery *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Alicia tells her what happened that night, Chrissie confronts Lachlan - who continues to lie; and Laurel snaps at Doug over her drinking problem. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,390,000 viewers (22nd place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes